Chasing The Sun
by OPhantomOGamerO
Summary: A burden he doesn't want to carry. A duty he doesn't want to perform. An expectation he doesn't want to live up to. But he can endure it. Because the next day the Sun will still be there.
1. Chapter 1

The blade swung in an arc, biting deep into the wood and gouging out chunks as it carved a furrow. It left the wood, spraying splinters. The blade hung in the air, turning for another strike. It descended and-

"Naruto! What are you still doing here? Everyone else has left and-" Iruka paused and stared and the scene in front of him. Naruto sheepishly looked away as Iruka stared at the swirling patterns sprawled across Naruto's desk, carved with a small chunk of metal he carried around. Iruka sighed. "I know you don't entirely want to be here but while you are a student at the Academy it is forbidden to deface Academy property."

Naruto cleared his stuff into a small rucksack he had. He made no move to reply as he left the room. Iruka just shook his head silently. Several weeks ago the Hokage had shown up with Naruto in tow. He had explained how Naruto had 'a spur of the moment decision to become a shinobi.' As if. Iruka was well aware that Naruto was a jinchuriki and they couldn't afford to have an untrained jinchuriki. Naruto had most likely been 'persuaded' to join the Academy. He shook his head. There was no point dwelling on it. Besides, he groaned, he had a new class next.

* * *

Naruto slowly strolled through Konoha. His apartment was almost on the opposite side of Konoha to the Academy. Not that he cared. He enjoyed the walk and it occasionally gave him inspiration. Unlike the majority of his classmates Naruto's interests lay outside being a shinobi. He usually spent his time painting. That was how he had met Sai.

Most of the building Naruto lived in was empty, leaving Naruto the sole tenant of his apartment building. The biggest social event of his week was buying food and/or materials, if he was running low. He knew the names of approximately five people in the village. Then, one day, Sai had moved into one of the vacant apartments downstairs. They had bonded over their shared love of painting. It had been enjoyable, for a while.

Naruto received occasional visits from the Hokage, usually about a stipend Naruto received for food and such. The one point that was almost always brought up was becoming a shinobi. It had become a point of tension between, almost always signalling the end of the visits. However, when Sai had moved in the discussions about shinobi training had dwindled. And then Sai had begun to make subtle suggestions about how he was training to be a shinobi.

And their plan had worked. Naruto realised too late that Sai's intentions were in no way benevolent. After Naruto started the Academy he began to suspect something. He confronted Sai. The next day Sai had moved out. That was the last he had seen of him. He was unsure of why he continued to train as a shinobi but he felt as if he couldn't quit now or he would be the one who lost. And thus his education had continued into the 'noble' arts of the shinobi.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he realised he had reached his destination. It was a small grove near Konoha's wall, secluded from the everyday rush of village life. Naruto sat down and removed a pad and brush from his bag. They were quickly followed by a supply of ink and he began to sketch his surroundings.

Painting had always been so much simpler than dealing with other people. There was no chance of misunderstandings, which happened to be so commonplace between humans. Soon the page was filled and he subconsciously retrieved another. Page followed page and, before he knew it, the sun was dipping low in the sky, signalling the end of the day. He slowly tidied his things back into his rucksack. He turned to leave only to find himself face to face with a white wolf.

He blinked slowly as he took in the scene in front of him. The wolf was decorated with crimson markings spanning her entire body. Her mere presence was making Naruto feel comfortable. But before he could anything the wolf started to glow. It stood up as facial features flattened, body grew and the white fur he had been admiring seemed to vanish. He was left with a woman slightly taller than himself, with long white hair interspersed with crimson. She was clothed in a pale yukata of unblemished white. Naruto found himself dumbstruck at her beauty.

"Greetings." Her voice was melodious, with a musical quality to it that seemed to hang in the air long after she had stopped speaking. "It is... nice?" She nodded as if convincing herself. "Yes, nice to meet my sister's successor."

Naruto continued to stare as his ears attempted to savour each word before they disappeared into the ether. The last syllable faded before he grasped the actual content of her words. "Wait, what? Successor to who?"

She seemed confused for a moment. "Did I make a mistake? No, it definitely feels like her." She seemed to convince herself before she looked at him again. "Yes, you ate my sister."

Naruto stared in shock. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you just suggested I ate your sister!"

"Well, if not you, then the demon you appear to contain."

Naruto stared at her as his brain slowly shuddered to a halt, unable to keep up with the woman's continuous revelations. He was still trying to deal with the fact she had originally been a wolf. He shook his head to clear it. He looked up only to find the woman standing right in front of him. Oddly enough she was pouting.

"You don't believe me." Despite her speech remaining collected, as if she was carefully selecting each word, there was an undertone of sadness. Almost as if she was upset he didn't believe her.

However, this didn't last. She suddenly perked up. "Nee-sama will convince you!"

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what she meant before his vision started swimming. His last image before darkness being her beaming face.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke, rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked around before moaning. "This day can't get worse."

Instead of the lush forested landscape he was used to he was treated to the sight of a warring landscape. On his left was a golden sky, dotted with clouds whereas on his right was a dark sky that seemed to try and consume the light that went near it. Where the two met they seemed to be battling for domination.

Naruto was sitting on the divide of the two, both seemingly tugging at his clothes. He slowly stood up. He turned around and stopped. Sitting at his feet was a white rabbit, its fur containing the same crimson streaks as the woman from earlier. _'I really don't want to deal with this'_ he complained internally.

Naruto slowly started to step back. He was about to turn and leave when the rabbit suddenly launched itself at him, swinging a mallet he hadn't seen earlier. He threw himself to the ground to avoid the rabbit's wild swing. He rolled over and was about to get up when the rabbit hopped onto his chest.

"That was quite rude. Brats like you should have more respect, especially for your betters." The rabbit glared down at him, slowly tapping its foot on his chest as it spoke. "Honestly, how could this arrangement get any worse?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yumigami, the Celestial Spirit of the Moon." Naruto sat there in silence. "Well boy? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Please.."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Please get off my stomach.."

"Ah, sorry." The rabbit hopped backwards as Naruto sat up. He took a breath before addressing the rabbit. "Just..who..what is going on?" he settled for.

"Hmm, that's very vague. You should be more direct with your questions. However, I shall explain what I believe you are asking. This landscape," stated Yumigami, "Is your mind. This bright section is the indication of the presence of a Celestial Spirit, namely me. That dreary place, on the other hand, is the evidence of a much less appealing creature. In this case it happens to be one of what you humans call Bijuu."

Naruto flopped onto his back. "Strangely, I'm not as surprised as I think I should be. Isn't this the point where I start believing this is a dream?"

"That is unsurprising. Despite realizing it you have known for quite some time that I, and to a lesser extent the Bijuu, have existed. The proof is in your paintings." Naruto was unsurprised at this. When he painted he normally just picked objects at random. But there were days when he couldn't remove his thoughts from rabbits. Rabbits and foxes.

"The Kyuubi." he murmured.

"Quite right." declared Yumigami. "I should hasten to add though, that normally you would never have discovered I was here. I was forced to, shall we say, make contact with you subconsciously. And that happens to be the main reason we are here."

Naruto slowly dragged himself into a seated position to look Yumigami in the eye. "So why am I here?"

"Because I cannot maintain my position as a Celestial Spirit anymore."

For the first time since he had arrived in his mind Naruto felt surprised. Yumigami continued, "Sixteen years ago I happened to be slumbering near Konoha. Suddenly, your so-called Kyuubi appeared and unknowingly swallowed me in its rampage. Then it was sealed into you." Yumigami's stare seemed to burn holes through Naruto's face, as if blaming him for their current situation.

"Not that I was hampered in performing my duties. I merely persuaded you subconsciously into performing actions which would ensure that the moon rose and fell as it should. The easiest medium being painting." Yumigami paused here as Naruto slowly soaked in the information. One fact in particular stood out.

"So you're the only reason I started painting?" The moment the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back, make them sound less accusatory, less like he was blaming her for painting, for everything.

But Yumigami didn't react. At least not openly. "To be blunt," she replied, "Yes. I am the main reason you started to paint. It allowed me to perform my duties whilst being stuck here. However, this method will no longer work. When you encountered Sai you began associating him with painting. Thus, when your 'friendship' ended, you began to dislike painting."

Naruto grimaced. He had let down his guard and the Hokage had made his move. Thus, in a couple of days he would officially be a Konoha shinobi. He looked at Yumigami. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." She remained impassive as if she hadn't just declared she would stop ensuring the moon existed. Naruto gaped.

"Can you even do that? I mean, what about-"

"I didn't mean it wouldn't be done." she interrupted. "I said I won't be doing it. You will. From now on you will perform all my duties until such a time as I can resume them."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply. Then he closed it. Opened it.

"I have nothing else to say and it seems you have no questions so I shall go speak to my sister. I suggest you head that way," she gestured. "There is someone who no doubt wants to speak to you." With that she left, heading into the brighter of the two surrounding landscapes. Naruto turned to where she had gestured. It was the heart of the inky blackness that formed the other half of his mind. He could vaguely make out the shape of two elaborate gates. He sighed before standing up.

"This definitely won't be any better."

* * *

And right he was. The sound of his feet on the strange, solid surface he was walking on soon changed to the splashing of water. It quickly rose up his ankles as he walked forwards. The far off gates he had been walking towards soon became closer and closer until he was close enough to touch them.

They were large decrepit gates, everything about them screaming stay away. As he peered into the darkness through the bars he could hear the sounds of a large creature breathing. He momentarily relaxed. Then a massive claw slammed down if front of him.

Naruto jumped back, the claw yearning forwards but held back by the bars. Then it slowly withdrew. As it withdrew the owner of the claw slowly made its way forwards until Naruto was left staring at a gargantuan fox.

**"What a pitiful little creature."** it growled, disdain evident in its voice. **"You should have done yourself a favour and let me kill you."**

"..." Naruto slowly blinked as he stared up at the Kyuubi. "Everyone made you out to be a lot scarier. You seem-" He was cut off by a deafening roar, the Kyuubi lunging at him, only to repelled by the bars once more.

**"You ignorant wretch! I'll kill you first, then finish off that Spirit!"**

Naruto made an effort to look uninterested. "From what I hear you're the reason we're all in this predicament."

The Kyuubi moved back into the darkness of the cage. **"Believe what you like. Just know that if the chance comes I will escape."** Then he chuckled. **"I'll be sure to leave you as a nice corpse."**

Naruto turned around. There was nothing else he was going to get out of the fox. The only question that remained was how to wake up. He slowly blinked and when he opened his eyes he was once more looking at the face of the woman who had first started this entire ordeal.

**'She's amazing.'** He blushed upon realizing that she had somehow moved closer to him while he had been unconscious. He quickly realized that anyone who happened to pass may misunderstand their closeness and moved backwards. Luckily for him as she began blinking as she awoke.

"Nee-sama said I should introduce myself." Oddly enough she sounded composed yet cheerful. "I am Amaterasu, Spirit of the Sun! Oh, and this is for you." She procured a wrapped object Naruto had happened to miss during the time he had been staring at her face.

She handed him the object. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a dark blue katana, with a yellow ring along the edge ot the tsuba. Amaterasu beamed as Naruto slowly rotated the blade, examining it as if making sure he still he remembered it. "It's name is-"

"Tsumugari." Naruto stopped. "How did I know that?"

"Because the sword is yours!" As their conversation progressed Amaterasu's tone grew chirpier and less controlled, as if she was unlearning a role she didn't like.

"And why doesn't it have a sheath?" He was quickly handed a plain, dark wooden sheath.

He turned to Amaterasu, once more remarking to himself about her beauty. She seemed to hesitate before asking: "Is that everything? You know what you have to do?"

She turned as if to leave, looking almost disappointed, as if she had been enjoying herself until now. Naruto wanted to tell her to stop, stay, anything to ensure she wouldn't leave. He wracked his brain for a solution, something, anything. It couldn't end like this! Not now!

"Please go out with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

An aura of excitement filled the room. Everyone listened intently to Iruka speak, possibly for the first time ever. But this excitement was diminished by the collective feeling of nervousness. This feeling was created by the sense of despair emanating from the back corner of the classroom where one blond sat scowling to himself.

Iruka, however, ignored this figure as he continued to list of the newly made Genin teams: "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." The cheers of delight from Sakura were quickly halted by the collective confusion of most of the room.

"Sensei," questioned Sakura, "Who's Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He's the person in the corner over there wishing he wasn't here. Now-" As Iruka continued assigning the teams everyone's gaze drifted to the back of the room. Immediately they began whispering to themselves.

"I've never seen him before."

"I didn't even know he existed."

"Is that a sword next to him? Can he even use it?"

Naruto chose to ignore them before casting his thoughts back. The feeling of rejection sat in his stomach still, tainting his food and plaguing his thoughts._ 'Maybe asking her out like that was stupid but I had to do something.' He consoled himself. 'I couldn't just let her walk away.'_

As he tried to convince himself he hadn't temporarily been the world's greatest idiot the rest of the teams slowly filtered out as each team's respective sensei collected them. Finally, it was just Naruto and his teammates left.

Naruto had taken to examining his recently acquired weapon, not for the first time, as his teammates cast him furtive glances out of the corner of their eyes. The edge seemed unnaturally keen and didn't blemish or chip, despite what it came into contact with. Just holding it made Naruto calmer and it had rapidly become one of his most prized possessions. Unfortunately, he didn't have a sheathe and had managed to cut himself numerous times already. He had to content himself with stringing it over his shoulder or merely carrying it around all day which rapidly tired his arm.

Satisfied that the blade was as immaculately clean as it was the last time he checked (half an hour ago), he placed it on his lap as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't really care about who was their sensei or his teammates. He was focused on what he would say to Amaterasu when he next saw her. After his last attempt he needed something better or she'd never speak to him again.

As his mind pondered the horrors of being rejected he didn't notice their sensei poke his head in the door. "My first impression of you all is that you're quite boring." Naruto looked up to see a head of spiky hair poked around the door frame, one visible eye looking rather disappointed at the teams inactivity. "Meet me on the roof." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

After a set of rather lacklustre introductions their sensei disappeared with the parting note of a survival exercise in the morning. Hence Naruto's current situation of partaking in an awkward silence with his two teammates in the early hours of the morning when he would much rather still be sleeping.

After nearly two hours of this Kakashi, their sensei, made his appearance. "Alright," he chirped cheerily, "Your goal is to obtain these bells from me." He held up two small silver bells before tying them to his waist.

"But sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura decided to add her two cents.

Kakashi's eye closed in what was his closest approximation of a smile. "Well then I guess one of you won't pass." With that he started the timer for the exercise. Sakura and Sasuke quickly disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Kakashi narrowed his gaze on Naruto. "Looks like you don't quite get the concept of stealth.

"Never really saw the need for it." Naruto grinned slightly, drawing his sword. "But on the bright side I can use this."

'_Who gave him a sword? From what I've heard he has next to no friends.'_ Kakashi stared at the blue blade Naruto lightly swung side to side. "I don't know. You seem more like you'd be a danger to yourself."

Against his expectations Naruto smiled. "I guess we'll find out." With that he launched himself at Kakashi, the blade swinging in an arc towards his face. Kakashi backpedalled away from the stroke.

"Hey now, that wasn't even going for the bells." He admonished.

"My bad." Grinned Naruto. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Once more he launched himself at Kakashi swinging, Kakashi drawing a kunai to defend some of Naruto's unexpected swings. '_This is ridiculous. According to records he has no experience with weapons but he's wielding that sword like a natural. And his speed is a lot higher than it should be. Some of those dashes almost got me.' _

Kakashi frowned. According to what he was seeing Naruto was much more talented than most Genin he'd ever seen. And if he really had no experience with weapons then he was a prodigy with swords.

Meanwhile Naruto was grinning wildly. Despite his general lazy attitude towards just about everything, and his refusal to take part in all things shinobi, he was enjoying himself. Maybe all he needed was to be allowed swing at some random guy with a weapon. That and he was definitely faster than before he met Yumigami. Though not by much. Divinity. It really does make a difference.

He refocused on his fight to notice Kakashi was lost in his thoughts, reflexively blocking his attacks. He quickly threw a kick that was easily blocked before stabbing upwards at his face. Kakashi managed to dodge but still received a scratch on his cheek. The scratch brought his attention back to Naruto. '_A genin managed to wound a jounin. A lucky blow but still. If he really has this much potential then I can't allow him the option to drop out. I'll leave him alone for now and hope the other two are strong enough to feasibly pass.'_

Naruto stumbled forwards upon Kakashi's disappearance, the weight on the other side of his sword disappearing. "Oi! Get back here you bastard!"

* * *

The test ended soon after that, the trio of genin sitting in front of Kakashi. Sakura seemed worried while Sasuke and Naruto were annoyed. Sasuke due to how easily he was beaten whereas Naruto was still fuming after Kakashi's abrupt disappearance earlier.

"So, you all pass." Kakashi smiled at them. "However, you all definitely have lots of work to do before I could consider you fit as shinobi. So I want to see you all here first thing tomorrow morning."

"But sensei," Sakura interceded, "None of us got the bells."

"You're right. But I was suitably impressed to the level where I believe you deserve a chance as shinobi. Not enough to consider you decent shinobi but maybe one day." HIs only response to the scowls he received was another smile.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly. Their days were filled with the constant boredom of tedious D-rank missions consisting of household chores or Kakashi's version of training which only served to test their patience. Naruto was about to reach boiling point but Sasuke reached it first. In simple terms, he exploded. In front of the Hokage who had refused to look Naruto in the eye.

The Hokage had relented though and gave them a minor C-rank mission, escorting a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni. Secretly Kakashi was also given the mission of watching Naruto and ensuring that he did not attempt to escape during the mission. Not that Naruto had any intentions of trying to run. If he did how would Amaterasu find him? Which happened to be his main concern as he walked to the village gates.

"_What if she visits while I'm gone? How will she know where I am?" _This, and other such thoughts, were consuming his actions until the arrival of Kakashi and the bridge builder, Tazuna. But these, as with all his other worries were forgotten in the wake of the excitement of what was Naruto's first time leaving the interior of Konoha.

For his entire life he had been confined by its walls and he would not let this chance pass him by.

* * *

And already he wished he'd never left. The journey had started off fine but then Sakura had started fawning over Sasuke, Kakashi had started reading his book and Tazuna was drunk. Naruto wasn't sure who but someone had to be punished for this. Suddenly, two figures erupted from the nearby puddle, tearing the figure of Kakashi into pieces before turning to face the Genin.

Naruto quickly dashed forwards, his sword cleaving the air in an arc. The two enemy shinobi dodged to either side, leaving Naruto to cut the chain in between them. Before he could decide which one to choose Sasuke had already attacked one, leaving Naruto the other.

As they squared off the other man grinned. "A brat. Well there's nothing like easy money."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Don't run away like Kakashi, okay?"

They lunged at each other, Naruto's sword deflecting the large gauntlet swung at his head. Capitalising on the deflection Naruto thruster straight for his opponent's neck.

"Meizu!" Distracted momentarily by the call from the other enemy shinobi Naruto frowned as Meizu ducked under his sword, landing a kick and knocking him back.

Meizu grinned. "We don't have the title of the Oni Kyodai for nothing. Weak attacks like that will never work."

Once more gauntlet clashed against sword and as they slowly fought around the clearing Naruto noticed he was a lot slower than usual. It was almost as if he was subconsciously trying not to kill Meizu. His frustration began to build and build. His swings gradually became more and more violent and Meizu's grin was slowly replaced by a look of growing fear as he quickly found himself in the back foot.

Internally Naruto was raging. _'Not enough! More! If I struggle with shinobi like him I'll never make it anywhere. I can't lose. More!'_

Despite his wilder swings and reckless attack pattern Naruto felt as if he was using up less and less stamina, Tsumugari weighing less each time. He watched as he began to score small hits on Meizu, cuts building and on his hands, arms, cheek. As the fight continued a the difference in their speeds became more and more obvious as Meizu's numerous small injuries piled up.

Naruto stepped back, Meizu panting heavily. "You… stupid brat. I'll.. I'll..."

Naruto grinned. He had definitely grown stronger since his fight with Kakashi, if only slightly. Then he frowned. "I'm sorry to test this on you but I just realized I've no real finishing moves, so bear with this. I just had a really cool idea."

Naruto lowered his sword tip until it was almost touching the ground. Meizu's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be good. He moved to dodge but Naruto dashed forwards, lashing sharply upwards with Tsumugari in an arc that cut deeply into Meizu's chest.

"Mikazuki!"

* * *

"Good job Naruto, Sasuke. You took down those two chuunin easily enough given your current level. Sakura, good job protecting the client." Kakashi's gaze turned to the two brothers tied up at the base of a nearby tree. Gozu had suffered light injuries against Sasuke but Meizu had lost copious amounts of blood. Then he turned to Tazuna, sweat pouring from the bridge-builder's forehead.

"Let's talk about this mission, hmm?"

* * *

**Alright! Bit later than I would've liked but I've gotten into a somewhat regular writing schedule so updates should be more frequent. Hopefully.**


End file.
